The Alchemist's Prologue and Tale
by Kalikuks
Summary: Deleted the last one because the alignment was weird.  An Alchemist who, despite having acquired herself a philosopher's stone, cares nothing for wealth and dislikes nobles. Her prologue and tale if she joined the pilgrimage.


**The Alchemist's Prologue**

Once the chatter from the last tale died down,

Our gracious host looked about with a frown.

Another of our company had yet to volunteer

To speak a tale we would all like to hear.

At last our humble host did single out

The Alchemist, who had been moping about.

A curious creature, this member of our company.

Her appearance was one of slovenly

And at her side she wore a bag

That appeared quite heavy, though she did not nag.

Her hair was just as unkempt as the robe on her back.

Spectacles she wore for clear eyesight she did lack.

She looked as uncertain as a newborn foal,

Much time had passed since she spoke with another soul,

And had been with company as large as this.

The host remedied this by calling to the young miss.

"Our Alchemist friend, what would you say?

Care to share a tale with us on this day?"

Taken aback, the alchemist replied,

"I'll speak truth, though I could have lied,

I have yet to find a tale to tell.

But if you wish for a tale, then very well,

I will provide. Just please let me think.

And I will conjure one before you blink."

She wrung her hands, deep in thought,

Seeking the tale that our company sought.

At last, the gesture stopped and she smiled,

Thinking up a tale to leave the company beguiled.

"I have one now, so please do not fret.

It shall entertain, that you can bet.

But before I even think to start,

I shall tell you more about my art.

As probably many of you have guessed,

My occupation is an alchemist.

And I'm sure many of you have been told,

How I can turn certain metals to gold.

Though a fact you may not have known,

I have acquired a philosopher's stone.

To attain it had cost me quite much,

My family, friend, teachers and such.

I had in my quest turned them away,

So that they no longer stood in my way.

All the wealth but with no one to share,

So for riches and fine robes I no longer care.

So for you nobles and your greed,

I hope that my words you will heed.

You do not know what you have 'til it's gone.

And with that my tale will begin anon.

**The Alchemist's Tale**

So long ago, there was a noble dame,

Beauty and wealth was what brought her fame.

Unfortunately, intellect she lacked.

Knowledge had been away in her mind packed.

Forced dormant due to her shallow thoughts,

Her head was as empty as flower pots.

But I do not know how she came to gain,

The ability to wish and attain.

Wish and her desires would appear before her eyes,

True and real, free from tricks and lies.

She had a way to get all she desired,

But of the old she quickly tired.

Never for more than a day was she pleased,

With all the wealth her wishes had seized.

For she believed that her misery and need,

Could be reversed with endless greed.

More riches and jewels she sought,

And all too often with her parents fought.

One day she said "Maybe to end my misery,

My loathing parents should no longer be."

So she wished away her guardians,

And replaced them with expensive cardigans.

The next unfortunate group to meet their ends,

Were the dame's poor, annoying friends.

And following them servants and cooks,

And anyone who mistakenly gave her dirty looks.

One by one they were all wished away,

And her pile of wealth grew each passing day.

Then a month passed and so came her day of birth,

Which she thought would be a day of mirth.

She sought the cooks to make her a cake,

But wandering the halls she did a double take.

And as she continued to look around,

She realized there was no one to be found.

"What has happened? Could it be?

Have I wished everyone away?" said she.

"Well," she thought, "this can surely be fixed.

I'll wish them back and the problem will be unmixed."

She unwished her wishes but came to see,

That try as she might the powers that be,

Would not let her wishes be undone,

For they did not offer any refund.

That once a wish was wished it was a deal,

And once an object came the way back did seal.

The poor girl too late realized her mistake,

With longing for her family her heart did ache.

With such heartbreak, she sat and cried,

Her sobs echoing the halls where she did abide.

If the poor dame hadn't been so selfish,

And had never made that very first wish,

Or hadn't been born to nobles and their nastiness,

Then maybe she would have had happiness.

I apologize if you desired a happy end,

Doubly sorry if I did offend.

But let the warning be to you all.

Greed can and will be your downfall.


End file.
